fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 6
Persona 6 'is the seventh installment in the ''Persona series of games, it is developed by Atlus alongside AlpacaSoft, and is set for release on the Playstation 4 Pro in the summer of 2020 The game takes place in the Japanese city of Nishimoto, a bustling city where suicides are alarmingly common, so the protagonist, Mitsuro Yoishi, must find out the cause of this with his Persona and his friends. Plot Main Article: Persona 6/Plot The game is set in the fictional city known as Nishimoto, to which Mitsuro Yoichi (who may also be named by the player) moves alongside his mother, Katagiri, and little sister, Oniko. They settle into their new house and, the next day, Mitsuro heads to his new high school, where he meets one Kotaro Uematsu, who he becomes good friends with. One day, Kotaro wants to go to Mitsuro's house, have a type of sleepover, as they sleep after their night of playing games and chatting, Mitsuro awakens in a burning building, completely different from his room or house in general, a weird-looking dark Kotaro with bright yellow eyes approaches Mitsuro and attacks him, he then wakes up the next day and talks to Kotaro, who mentions having a dream about his childhood home being on fire, which he thinks is connected to the house fire that killed his mother, he also mentions seeing someone looking just like Mitsuro in there, leaving the protagonist to wonder if he truly went into Kotaro's dream in some way. The next day, they have another sleepover, but Mitsuro sleeps with a baseball bat in hands. Sure enough, he awakens in the burning building again, he explores further into the flaming house and meets the weird Kotaro from the other night, who turns into a human made entirely of fire, which calls itself Kotaro's "Shadow" who fights Mitsuro, but he is victorious and defeats "Shadow Kotaro", freeing Kotaro from his nightmares about his burning house and allowing him to use his Persona, Barbatos. So begins their quest to save their friends and the parallel world of Psyche from the Shadows affecting them all. Gameplay Persona 6 isn't that different from other games in the series in terms of gameplay, there are two main halves to the game, the overworld and the alternate world, in this case, Psyche. Overworld In the overworld, the game takes the form of a social simulator, where the player can interact with other characters and live the main character's life, making different choices and attending different events, like school field trips, vacation trips, etc. The main mechanic of the overworld section connects to the alternate world, which is the Social Links mechanic, where Mitsuro can interact with different characters and be their friend. The stronger a person's Social Link is, better Personas can be created for Mitsuro to use, and if the Social Link character is a party member, their Persona grows stronger as well. Below is a full list of the characters for the Social Links, along with their arcana. 'Bold '''is a party member, ''Italics is an automatic link, that's grown without the need to really focus on it: * The Fool: Dream Catchers * '''The Magician: Konuma Takeshira * The High Priestess: Katagiri Yoishi * The Empress: Oniko Yoishi * The Emperor: Kotaro Uematsu * The Hierophant: Izumi Fujinaka * The Lovers: Fukuda Misoka & Juichi Yoshihama * The Chariot: Yoki Katano * More TBA * The Hanged Man: Roku Yamagata * Death: TBA * Temperance: Amelia * More TBA * The Moon: Kayumi * The Sun: Sakura Matsuda * Judgement: Igor * The World: People of Nishimoto (Maxed out in the final battle of the game) Psyche Psyche is the alternate dimension of the game, a world existing in the collective minds of the people of the world, the protagonists, who call themselves Dream Catchers, are able to enter someone else's dream and fight off their Shadow to stop it from driving the person to suicide with the bad dreams and memories. It's in this world that the game takes the form of a proper RPG, with stats, special abilities, enemies and bosses. While in Psyche, the characters are helped out by the rabbit, Kayumi, who becomes a party member later on. In Psyche, the characters are able to use their Personas, ghostly demons that appear to help their user, Personas have many different skills to use in battle. Depending on the character's Persona, they have a certain weakness to certain elemental attacks, and the same goes for enemies, who also have weaknesses. Mitsuro has somewhat of an advantage, being the only one able to change Personas at any time. In battle, there are two main stats measured, HP (Hit Points) and SP (Special Points). If HP hits 0, the character falls and cannot be used unless they are revived or the battle ends soon after, in which case they are automatically revived, if all characters fall, it's Game Over. SP is simply how much power one has to use a Persona's special skils, if it runs out, it can be refilled with certain items or by using a save point, which also refills HP. Characters Protagonists Antagonists Others Personas Main Article: Persona 6/Personas Personas are the titular and main method of combat used by the protagonists in their travels throughout Psyche, they are summoned when a character tightly holds something relating to their past tragedy (Yoki's left, prosthetic arm or Mitsuro's last family picture before his father was arrested) Personas have their own elemental strengths and weaknesses, along with different special skills and abilities. Enemies Main Article: Persona 6/Beastiary Persona 6 has a variety of different enemies and mini-bosses, all matching their respective dungeons, the page above lists all of them by dungeon. Bosses In the game, the protagonists fight Shadows in the world of Psyche, Shadows are malevolent demons possessing the dream counterparts of the characters and forcing them to think of their traumatic past until they commit suicide. Dungeons TBA Gallery Persona 6 Beleth.png|Artwork of Kayumi's ultimate Persona, Beleth Quotes TBA Trivia * In the original version of the game, the Shadows represented a person's greatest fears and the alternate dimension was the Abyss, a world at the bottom of a sinkhole, but that was all completely changed. Category:Fan Games Category:Persona Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated 16 Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei (series)